Natural Immunity
by The Devil's Rep
Summary: Because when you've spent your childhood high up in the mountains, harvesting ice for a living, you're going to develop a resistance to the cold.


Hello again!

I managed to motivate myself to write again! Hopefully I can do it more often.

Just a heads up, I probably won't be putting up any real stories anytime soon, just one-shots. I don't want to start one and not be able to update regularly. That wouldn't be fair to you guys. This might change, however. You never know.

In this fic: Kristanna, Snow Sisters, Kristoff/Elsa bromance, and overall family feels that will (hopefully) make you feel all warm and gooey inside.

...Wow, that was cheesy. I sound soft. I need to go punch a wall.

Anyways, I'll shut up now and let you read. Just gotta throw out a disclaimer real quick.

Disclaimer: A 15 year old guy does not own Frozen. Go figure.

* * *

It's a rare quiet day in Arendelle. In the castle, there are no visiting dignitaries or ambassadors, no balls or parties, not even any meetings or audiences. In the town, business slows as the labourers take a day off from work. Everyone is lazily going about their business, thankful for a day of rest.

Except for one bubbly, excited, redheaded princess, for whom the word 'rest' does not have a place in her vocabulary.

Anna runs through the halls, sliding in her stockings over carpets, down banisters, around corners. She greets servants as she speeds by, all of which shout warnings to her, but she doesn't slow. No, she is in much too big of a hurry to worry about something as trivial as tripping.

Skidding to a halt in front of a set of tall, navy blue doors, she raises her hand to knock. An excited grin is on her face.

Then she falters. Her hand wavers, her smile fades. She flashes back years to when it was a younger girl knocking on different doors, asking, urging, begging her sister to come play. Thirteen years of isolation will not fade from memory.

But those times are gone, replaced by laughter and picnics and snowball fights in July and sleigh rides with Kristoff (who is another new addition). Her smile reappears, and her hand comes down to rap on the doors twice.

She waits for the magic words.

"Come in"

Mentally squealing, Anna almost kicks the door open, stumbling in and smiling widely at the desk in center of the room.

Elsa hardly glances up from the letter she's writing (not expected anytime soon, but why wait). She watches as Anna skips over before gracelessly falling onto the sofa, an arm draping over her face. Elsa waits for Anna to tell her exactly why she had come barging up to her study.

"I'm bored"

Of course.

Elsa sighs, stacking her letter neatly on top of the rest. She's not going to finish it with Anna here. "And what do you intend to do about that?" she inquires.

Anna lifts her arm slightly to peek out at Elsa. Even though she's covering her face, Elsa knows she's pouting. All of a sudden she tosses her arms above her head and goes limp, draped over the sofa. "I don't know, that's why I came up here".

Elsa raises an eyebrow. "Why don't you go play with Kristoff?"

Anna frowns, her eyebrows wrinkling. "He's out. Something about getting something from his cabin. I don't know when he'll be back" Then her head shoots up, a wide grin stretching her features. Elsa is immediately wary, that smile means she's thinking something.

"I know! We go outside; you freeze the courtyard and teach me how to skate properly!"

Elsa closes her eyes. Pinches the bridge of her nose. "Anna. You know I have work to do."

Anna gives a decidedly not ladylike snort "Yeah, and I also know you're almost a week ahead of schedule. C'mon Elsa, you need a break. It'll be fun!"

Elsa sighs. Opens her eyes. Blinks once. Twice.

Then she relaxes. "Alright. You win. Let's go." She winces as Anna lets out a whoop, grabbing her arm and hauling her out of the study, and through the halls. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Anna runs through the front doors, down the steps, to the middle of the courtyard. They've changed into cotton trousers, so as to avoid their skates getting caught in their dresses.

Anna stops suddenly, spinning around to grin at her sister. She grabs Elsa's hands. "Do the magic, do the magic!"

Elsa gives her a shy smile, before stepping forward and tapping her heel to the ground. Immediately, crystalline ice forms, spreading out from her foot. Anna watches, awestruck, as it grows, branching out, until the courtyard is almost entirely covered. She feels herself rise an inch and she looks down to see skate blades have attached themselves to her boots. She looks back up and smiles. Reaches out to hug her sister.

And promptly slips. Falls.

Now flat on her back, Anna gazes up at the sky. Blinks back stars and groans. She hears a quiet laugh and Elsa glides into her vision. Bending over her sister, Elsa gives a wry smile. "Careful"

Anna laughs, takes Elsa's hand. She stands, wobbles, and her feet tilt sideways as she grips Elsa's forearms. She takes a tentative step, feet turned in as an attempt to get more grip. Elsa begins to skate backwards slowly, towing Anna behind her. After one lap, they stop. Elsa lets go, slides back a bit. Anna's eyes are wide with excitement, albeit a healthy amount of nervousness. She feels her feet start to slide, and tightens her legs, tossing her arms out to the sides in an attempt to keep her balance. Elsa grabs Anna's shoulder, steadying her.

"Still can't keep your balance?" Elsa teases lightly, adjusting her grip on Anna's arm.

"I can too!" Anna protests, straightening indignantly. Unfortunately, she immediately loses her balance, dropping into a pile on the ground.

Elsa looks down at Anna, who's sprawled across the floor, and raises an eyebrow. Anna flushes a dark crimson.

"I guess I still need practice"

* * *

A few hours later, Anna can stand on her own, more or less, and now they start to work on actually skating around. Elsa is once again in front of Anna, towing her around and steadying her as Anna takes tentative little steps.

"You're doing great, Anna!" Elsa exclaims, smiling. And it's true. Her form is still terrible, but she's slowly adjusting to the skates; learning to keep her balance.

Anna smiles, looking up at her "Thanks" Then she stumbles, almost falls. "Don't you dare let go of me!"

Elsa laughs "I'm not going anywhere"

"Anna! Queen Elsa!"

They both look over to the gates. Kristoff appears, Sven trotting at his side. He waves, and they can see a nervous smile on his face. Elsa leads Anna over.

"Kristoff!" As soon as they're off the ice, Anna hobbles over to him as fast as she can, stumbling over the blades of her skates. A few feet away, she trips, but Kristoff steps forward and catches her under her arms. He looks down at her, smirk forming. "Careful there, feistypants"

Anna flushes a bit, smiles up at him as he hoists her up effortlessly. He places her on her feet. Looks at Elsa, who smiles at him gently. "Hello, your madje-"

Elsa shoots him a look.

"Err, Elsa" Kristoff finishes awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

Elsa laughs softly. "Hello Kristoff. How are you?"

Kristoff straightens. "I'm fine, thanks you."

Sven bounds around the two girls, sniffing curiously at the skates on their feet. Anna yelps as she loses her balance, grabbing Kristoff's arm for support.

Kristoff grabs Sven's harness, drags him back. "Settle down there, Prancer" He looks around the courtyard. "I see you're teaching Anna to skate"

Elsa grins, looking at her sister. "Yes, well, I do believe in miracles"

"Hey!"

Kristoff laughs, then reaches to grab Sven's reigns. "Heaven knows you'll need one. Well, good luck. I'm going to get Sven settled in his stall. Say goodbye, Sven."

Sven brays happily, and then looks at Kristoff expectantly. Bumps his shoulder.

Kristoff rolls his eyes. "Yes, I remember I promised you extra carrots. Now hurry up."

As they walk off, the sisters can hear him telling Sven that _No, I only promised you three extra carrots. Not five_. They disappear into the stables.

Anna smiles after them, but falters as she feels a hand on her arm. She looks back to see Elsa smiling mischievously. "We're not done yet"

Anna gulps.

* * *

Another hour later, the sun is setting over the horizon, painting the sky with its colours and casting long shadows through the courtyard.

Anna can finally take baby steps and glide for short distances on her own. Elsa is gliding around her, offering tips and encouragement. Kristoff, having stabled Sven, then went into the castle and bathed; now he's sitting off to the side, strumming his lute and watching the sisters. The atmosphere is calm and pleasantly lazy.

The sisters are practicing stopping when it happens. Anna trips. Grabs Elsa for support. Elsa, who isn't expecting it, goes down with her. They both hit the ground hard.

Hard enough for Elsa to let a bit of ice escape.

_Crack_

Elsa's eyes are closed as she tries to catch her breath. She can feel Anna sprawled out over her abdomen, and she calms a bit. Her heart starts to slow.

Then she hears Anna suck in a shaky breath. She opens her eyes.

There's a ring icicles surrounding the pair, jutting out haphazardly. One comes an inch from her face, and she reaches for it, pressing a fingertip to it.

A prick and a bead of blood appears. Razor sharp.

Elsa's heart goes into overdrive, and she looks at Anna, who's sitting up, stock still for once. Slowly climbing to her feet, Elsa gingerly steps over the deadly ring of ice. Anna follows. Stumbles.

She's quickly grabbed by Kristoff, who's come running over. He hoists her up by the waist, sets her down gently. Keeps a hand on her back. Anna manages a small smile for him. Then winces, grabs her hand. Sucks in a breath.

Elsa's heart drops to her stomach. "Anna... What happened to your hand?"

Anna immediately whips her arm behind her back. "Nothing. Don't worry"

That settles it. "Anna, you're a terrible liar. Now show me your hand"

Anna shuffles backwards, stammering "Elsa, really, it's nothing. Don't wor-"

"Anna. _Now_"

The look on Anna's face says she'd rather amputate the hand than show it, but she obliges. Slowly bringing her hand from her back, she opens her hand and turns the palm up. Elsa's vision tunnels.

There, in the centre of her younger sisters delicate palm is a small puncture wound.

The small part of her that's still thinking rationally tells her to calm down. The wound itself is not very large, hardly the size of a small button. It's bleeding heavily, as all wounds on the hands do, but it's not squirting out quickly, meaning it hasn't damaged any major arteries or veins. Anna hasn't touched anything after the icicle, and as sharp as they are, they're made of pure water, making them sterile. So there isn't any real chance of infection. It doesn't even look like it hurts too much, judging by the nervous smile that's already back on Anna's face.

However, this part of her is quickly lost in the swirl of emotions coming from the rest of her. She closes her eyes, but all she can see is the wound, the blood.

_Look at what you've done, Elsa. Look at what you've caused._

"Elsa, are you ok?"

_The pain-_

"Elsa? Elsa?!"

_The suffering-_

Elsa starts shivering uncontrollably

"Can you hear me? Kristoff, help!"

_The betrayal._

"Elsa, please! Wake up!"

_Because that's all you can do. Cause misery._

"Kai! Gerda! Hurry!"

_You useless-_

"Princess Anna, what's going- Oh my heavens!"

_Cold-_

"Princess, your hand!"

"It's fine! Don't worry about it!"

_Heartless-_

"Elsa! Snap out of it! Whatever's happening, fight it! Please!"

_Monster._

Elsa's eyes fly open.

Anna is right in front of her, gripping her forearms tightly, eyes wide with fear. Kristoff stands just behind her, equal parts concern and fear on his face. Standing on either side of him are Kai and Gerda. Kai still has a broom in his hand, and Gerda is clutching the pile of linens closely to her chest.

Anna begins to smile, but it immediately drops as Elsa pulls away, clutching her hands to her chest. Her eyes dart around frantically, fearfully looking around at them all.

"Elsa!"

"Anna, please." Elsa's voice is strangled, choking on unshed tears. She closes her eyes and turns around. "Stay... Stay away from me..."

"What? No!" Anna's on the verge of hysteria. _No! Not again! I can't lose her again!_ "It's just a scratch! It didn't even hurt!" The wind picks up. "Elsa please!"

Elsa doesn't seem to hear her, eyes shut tight and shivering furiously. The winds have become those of a small storm; the temperature drops. It starts snowing, but it isn't soft and gentle like it was before. It's cold, hard, more comparable to hail or sleet.

Anna's still stubbornly trying to make Elsa hear her, arms up in front of her face to block the winds. Kristoff, who's a lot more used to this kind of weather, is crouching slightly for stability, shadowing Anna and steadying her. Kai and Gerda are on their knees, supporting each other, and eyeing Elsa with fear, not of her, but for her. A number of servants, maids, and guards have rushed out into the courtyard, and stand at the edges, afraid to approach the Queen.

Elsa opens her eyes. Sees what's happening. She grabs her head, groaning and muttering. _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal-_

"Elsa!"

Elsa whirls around, and sees Anna reaching for her. Without thinking, she throws up her arms.

"GET BACK!"

A bolt of blue light flies from her fingertips. It arcs through the air with its deadly beauty. It's flying straight towards Anna, who's rooted to the spot.

All of a sudden, large rough hands grab her shoulders, push her down. The bolt glides past, grazing the top of her hair.

It hits Kristoff dead on, right in the eye.

Everything goes still. The wind dies down, the snow-hail-sleet stops falling. Kristoff stands still for a moment, and then, to both Anna and Elsa's horror, he slowly falls backwards, his legs giving way beneath him. He hits the ground hard, and doesn't move.

"KRISTOFF!"

Anna whirls around, drops to her knees. Takes Kristoff's head in her lap. His eyes are open but unfocused, and his left eye is slowly turning bluish-grey. His skin has gone ice cold, and he's taking only the shallowest of breaths. /Kiss him/ Anna thinks, but from what the trolls have told her, that only works with a frozen heart. She tries anyways. No luck. Kai and Gerda are immediately at Anna's side, Gerda tending to a crying Anna while Kai feels for a pulse. Elsa is frozen, staring at Kristoff.

_What have I done?_

Kai looks up.

"I don't feel anything."

He's already gone. They wouldn't make it to the trolls this time. Anna vaguely wonders how it took him so quickly when she lasted so much longer as a kid.

Anna sobs. Looks up at Elsa. Tears are streaming down both their faces, and Elsa cries harder when she sees that Anna's gaze still holds no trace of anger, or bitterness, or even fear. There's just sadness.

Eventually, Anna drops her gaze, looking down. It's quiet save for the sound of Anna's quiet crying. Gerda lays a hand on Anna's shoulder. Mutters something in her ear.

Anna nods, places her hands under Kristoff's head to move it. Gently lifts.

"AAARRRGGGHHH"

Kristoff shoots up into a sitting position, holding his head "Oww" He rubs his temples, looking around. "Man, talk about brain freeze."

"Kristoff?" He looks back, sees Anna kneeling behind him. "Anna? What happ-OOF!" Anna leaps forwards, slamming into his back and wrapping her arms around his chest. She buries her face between his shoulder blades. Bursts into fresh tears. Kristoff, who doesn't remember anything after getting hit, is confused, but reaches up to take Anna's hands in his own. Elsa watches in fearfully, waits for him to freeze again. He doesn't. She mentally sighs with relief. After a minute or two, Kristoff rises to one knee, and stands up. Anna is still hugging him, so she ends up dangling from his shoulders. He chuckles, reaching up to unclasp Anna's hands, and gently removes her. Turns around. Opens his mouth to speak.

He shuts it as the wind picks up again. Remembers where they are. Who they're with.

Elsa is still clutching her hands to her chest, watching them with terrified eyes. The relief she felt is gone, replaced once again by fear. She's on the verge of breaking down in tears, with only the fiercest of willpower holding her back.

Anna makes to step towards Elsa, but Kristoff stops her. He has a firm look on his face, and he's staring intently at Elsa.

He begins to walk towards Elsa, who gasps and stumbles backwards. Trips. Falls to the floor. Kristoff keeps walking. The wind gets stronger, and he crouches slightly, ducking his head and pushing forward.

Suddenly he's in the small eye of the storm, standing directly in front of Elsa, who's managed to rise to one knee. She looks up, sees Kristoff towering over her, looking down at her determinedly, and closes her eyes. Braces herself for a blow, or a kick. She almost killed him. She deserves it.

_You deserve much worse._

She starts as large, warm hands cover her own. She opens her eyes to see Kristoff on his knees in front of her, eye-to-eye. He slowly pulls her hands from her chest; press them together before enveloping them with his own. A trail of frost appears, and Elsa begins to pull back her hands, but he tightens his grip. Slowly, the ice stops advancing. Elsa's eyes widen. She looks up. He looks her dead in the eye.

"Elsa. _Calm down._"

His voice is firm but incredibly gentle. And to her astonishment, she feels herself slowly start to follow. The ice on their hands melts, and the winds begin to slow. Kristoff slowly rubs her hands between his own, and Elsa focuses on them, as if trying to draw as much warmth from them as she can. She looks up, sees Kristoff looking at her. His gaze is gentle and concerned, and she breaks down.

The wind dies immediately. Elsa wrenches her hand from Kristoff's and covers her face, sobbing. Kristoff, without thinking, wraps his arms around her. She immediately stiffens, and Kristoff panics because _Kristoff you idiot you don't just hug the freaking Queen of Arendelle_ but she relaxes, leaning on him, and he takes it as a cue to continue. Awkwardly rubbing her back, he mutters what he hopes is encouragement to her. He hears a scraping on the ice behind him, and a split second later Anna is with them, taking over the words of comfort. They stay there for a while, before Anna decides that they need to go inside. Elsa is still leaning heavily on Kristoff, exhausted, so he takes a blanket from the pile of linens Gerda was carrying, wraps it around Elsa, and scoops her up. He begins to carry her to her room, Gerda and Anna hovering around them, alternating between holding doors and fussing over Elsa, while Kai speaks to the crowd.

When they reach Elsa's room, Gerda turns down the bed, and Kristoff lays Elsa down gently. Drawing the covers up, Anna presses a kiss to Elsa's temple before dragging up a chair and sitting beside the bed. Takes one of Elsa's hands.

Kristoff stands awkwardly off to the side, before deciding to head back to his room to give the sisters some time alone. He's almost to the door when he hears a cough that is assuredly not natural. He turns back, and sees both Anna and Elsa looking at him expectantly.

A lump forms in his throat, but he makes his way back to the bed. Pulls up a seat opposite Anna. Elsa looks at him and smiles weakly, reaching for his hand. Hesitantly, he takes it, and Elsa's eyes close, as she falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Elsa wakes up, Anna is still at the bedside, holding her hand, but she's asleep with her head resting on the mattress. Kristoff is sitting on a chair in front of the fire. He's obviously made a trip to his room, because he's changed a loose cotton shirt and trousers. He's strumming his lute quietly, playing a soft song that Elsa doesn't recognize but it sounds familiar, and it's comforting.

Kristoff glances over, notices she's awake. His hands still. He places the lute down, and walks over to the side of the bed.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"How're you feeling?"

Elsa touches her head. Winces. "I've been better"

Kristoff cracks a smile. "I can imagine. You were out for a pretty long time."

Elsa looks at the window. It's dark out, but she doesn't know if it's the same night or the next. She looks back at Kristoff, about to ask how long she's been out, when she suddenly remembers what happened. "Oh my god, Kristoff, I'm so sorry!"

Kristoff looks confused. "For what?"

Elsa looks at him like he's gone crazy. "For hitting you with my magic! I could have killed you! I almost did!"

Kristoff waves her off "Elsa, its fine. Don't worry. I know you just lost control for a second. I'll be fine"

Elsa looks like she's about to protest, but Kristoff has gives her a look that clearly says _drop it_, and she does. But there's something on her mind. "Kristoff?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't my powers hurt you? I mean, you got knocked out but you woke up by yourself. How?"

Kristoff scratches at his chin, thinks for a bit before answering. "Honestly Elsa, I'm not quite sure. I think it's just that I'm used to the cold, I grew up on the mountains after all. You spend most of your life up there, and you're bound to develop a resistance to the cold. And I have a pretty thick skull, so that probably helps." Kristoff laughs quietly.

Elsa chuckles as well, before looking up at Kristoff seriously. "Kristoff?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you"

Kristoff smiles. Looks like he's considering something. Then he leans forwards, and presses a kiss to her temple. It's not like how he kisses Anna; it's gentler, as one does to a sibling or a friend. He straightens. "Don't mention it"

Pressing a kiss to Anna's temple, he stands up. Blows out the candle on the nightstand. He walks to the door, blows out the last candle, and leaves.

He leaves the door slightly open behind him.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?

This fic was based on the fact that Kristelsa is my BrOTP, and there is definitely not enough fics of them interacting as friends. (Because I don't have anything against the romantic ship, but Kristanna with Kristelsa bromance and snow sisters = perfection) So I hope you liked it.

I have a Tumblr! The-Devil's-Rep, same as on here. My fics here will usually be posted there, though usually later than I post them here. I don't have an AO3 (Whatever that means) and I'm not about to give you my Facebook.

That being said, I look forward to hearing your feedback on my work. I don't have time to answer every review, but each one is appreciated. If you have an idea you want me to write, feel free to PM me or leave a review (PM is preferred). I'm not making any promises that it will get written, as I usually only write when the mood strikes me, but you never know. Maybe I'll get inspired. If I decide to use your idea, I'll message you (Hence why PM is preferred)

That's all for now. Have a good, safe morning/day/evening, and I'll see you sometime soon (Hopefully)

~The Devil's Rep


End file.
